shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kengiryu/risu
Overview Risu, literally meaning Fracture, is the first Kengiryu skill,as well as the simplest and most fundamental. It is also one of the most flexible, and so, much like Shun-En, is sometimes practiced seperately from the other Kengiryu. Risu is based, somewhat counterintuitively, on attacking with blunt force using swords. Generally, the user wields their blades by gripping the center of the crossguard instead of the hilt, and using the edges of the hilt and guard as striking areas, almost like knuckledusters. the blades of the swords are therefore laid flat allong the inside of the arm, and can sometimes be used for guarding or blocking strikes more easily. Despite it's seemingly primitive nature, Risu is actually a relatively advanced technique when used properly, and can be particularly effective against solid armour. The true use of the technique is to use the vibrations of the impacts to generate resonance within the target and shatter it. Notably, when used this way the technique is made stronger by timing more than strength, as it functions by making the target vibrate at it's resonant frequency. in order to break an unfamiliar substance with this, the user must find the suitable frequency by trial and error. With experience and creativity, users have also found other ways of applying the vibration of the impact to attack. Techniques and Variants *'Teppen: '''Literally meaning summit or apex, this is a straight strike that hits with the pommel of the sword. Deceptively simple in appearance, this blow is actually a core part of the Risu technique. The blow, which is often followed by sustained pressure rather than pulling away, creates a focus for resonant vibrations, and is used to focus them on a specific point, triggering the eventual fracture of the target. *'Waru: ' A swinging blow that uses the end of the crossguard of the sword as its striking area. In effect, the sword is used as a hammer, often with a Teppen strike serving as an anvil. Waru strikes are oftem used in sequences, leading up to or from a Teppen strike, and is often performed in conjunction with another strike from a second sword. Waru literally means "break" *'Kagi:' The user strikes with the flat of the crossguard, either as a swing or a thrust. This technique is most commonly used to turn asside other weapons, or to set up other techniques from the Kengiryu, such as Hebito. a Kagi is a tine, found on weapons such as Jitte or Sai, which are often used for hooking movements in battle. *'Hari: 'The user hooks their crossguard behind or around a weapon or an opponents limb and pulls. This is useful in unballancing or disarming an opponent. Hari literally means fishhook *'Yashin: '(literally meaning treachery) if the user is wielding a sufficiently long sword, they can forgo blunt force attacks with the hilt and pomel and instead use their elbows to strike, usually at opponents behind them, or by spinning to lash out. With the blade laid along their arm, the point extents past their elbow and serve as a short stabbing and slashing weapon. Yashin style strikes can also be used as a follow up from a blunt force attack to inflict additional damage. *'Naiou: '(betrayal) A transitional technique using principles of Hebito. While striking with Risu, the user abruptly spins the sword around their hand, keeping the blade aligned. This sudden cutting attack can surprise an unwary foe, making it an aggressive return to conventional swordplay. As with most Hebito techniques, the user can use this strike to hook their sword behind the guard of an opponent to open them up to more aggressive attacks. *'Kabutowari: '''Meaning "Helmet breaker", a technique favoured by Descole the manslayer. To perform it, he first thrusts with the sword in any direction, either as part of an attack, or simply straight up. Crucially, he loosens his grip on the crossguard, allowing the sword to shoot almost out of his hand, before he grabs the end of the blade instead. He then swings it around, striking with the hilt and crossguard much like a huge mace. This attack is terrifyingly effective at shattering armour and bone alike, and forms a devastating finishing blow. It is also very similar to the Mordhau technique, though Descole usually wields his sword in one hand rather than two when performing it. Brama Di Vendetta Brama Di Vendetta (meaning thirst for vengence) is the first of what Tsaro Descole calls the Seven Cursed Sword Skills, and is sometimes seen as an equivalent to Risu, due to sharing some principles, as well as Descole himself frequently combining the two. Technically, Brama Di Vendetta is not a sword skill in itself, but is used as such as part of the style. While Risu often utilizes shockwaves and vibrations within the target to destroy it, Brama Di Vendetta does the opposite, using vibrations within the user themselves to empower their attacks and boost their strength. Traditionally, users of Brama di Vendetta would utilize the impact of blocking opponent's strikes to set up these vibrations within themselves, thus using their opponent's own power against them, and earning the technique it's name. Once the shockwave is within the user's body, they can direct it to chosen muscles, usually within their arm. They can then add the force of the vibration to the force of their next movement to greatly amplify the power behind it. It is also possible to apply the power in other ways if the user has sufficient control and experience with the techniques. Descole, for example, has been known to route them into his weapons and use them as part of other techniques. Brama Di Vendetta has a dangerous flaw in that most muscles, and indeed bodies in general, have no effective methods of resisting or negating the strain of these shockwaves, and as a result it is possible, or even likely that absorbing vibrations in this way could cause internal injuries or strain to the user, possibly even crippling them if overused. It is possible to mitigate this with sufficient self control and other methods, for instance involving haki, but nevertheless it remains a possible risk to users of the technique. Category:Fighting Styles